What Just Happened?
by DemonFiccer
Summary: A funny one-shot suggested by my friends. I can't really give a summary without telling the story, so read and find out. Rated M for language.


**Demon: Hello! I know I have AFIN and LSLV to work on, but I have a side work.**

**Amy: A Sonic story?**

**Demon: Nope. A crossover between Pokémon and Dragon Ball Z.**

**Bliss: Why?**

**Demon: My friends and I were joking around and one of them made a suggestion that I decided to turn into a story. By the way, I'm using Red, since he's famous in the Pokémon games. Enjoy!**

What Just Happened?

**Kanto**

A young boy, only about ten years old, was traveling down route 1, returning to his hometown of Pallet Town, a small town housing only a few houses and the laboratory of famous Pokémon professor Samuel Oak. The boy, known to the townspeople as Red, was walking slowly down the path towards the town. On his belt were five red and white balls, about the size of a ping pong ball. These balls, known as pokéballs, were able to expand at the push of a button to the size of a baseball, where they were more useful. These magnificent balls were capable of capturing creatures known as pokémon.

Red, like all other people who battled pokémon, was allowed to carry up to six pokémon with him. Any and all others he caught would be directly sent to the lab of the professor who gave Red his starter pokémon, who was none other of Samuel Oak. Currently, he only had five pokémon with him. The reason for this is that he is currently trying to find a rare and powerful pokémon. He had a pokéball left, which he was planning to use on a new pokémon. However, Red had captured all of the legendary pokémon native to Kanto. Those were Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Mewtwo, and even Mew. Red was looking for a challenge.

**DBZ Universe**

A muscular man with spiky black hair was standing next to his friends. His name is Goku. He and his friends (and son) are all known as the Z-fighters. The group included the short and bald man named Krillin, a bald man with three eyes (one revealed through finding enlightenment) named Tien, a green Namekian (an alien) named Piccolo, a woman with blue hair named Bulma, A tall man with a nice haircut named Yamcha, A Sayian warrior named Vegeta, a purple haired man named Trunks, a short talking pig named Oolong, a flying blue cat named Puar, and an adolescent with similar spiky black hair named Gohan. Gohan is the son of Goku.

All of the Z-fighters were currently up high in the air in a place known as Kami's lookout. Kami, who was once a part of another being along with Piccolo, was the previous guardian of the Earth. He was succeeded by another Namekian named Dende. The group were on top of the lookout, preparing to use what are known as dragon balls. These seven orange balls each had a number of red stars, from one to seven. Legend has it that when the seven balls are collected together, the person responsible for collecting said balls would receive one wish. As the group looked on, Dende approached the dragon balls.

**Kanto**

Scanning through his Pokédex, a device that gave detailed information on the various pokémon, Red approached the edge of Pallet Town. However, a mysterious portal appeared in front of Red, causing the boy to stop in his tracks. Like Red, who was always silent, the portal never spoke a word. But, it somehow communicated to the trainer that a mysterious and powerful creature was beyond this portal, and that Red could travel to this area and back easily. After spending a minute of letting the idea sink in, Red silently walked into the portal.

**DBZ Universe**

Dende raised his hands in the air, preparing to utilize the dragon balls. "I call for you," Dende began, "Shenron. We summon you to grant our wish!" At the Namekian's command, the seven orange orbs began to glow a golden orange glow. After a few seconds of flashing, a bright beam of energy shot out of the balls, spiraling in the air for hundreds, maybe thousands of feet, before taking on a shape. The light faded, and in it's place, a large, green dragon. The dragon was known as Shenron, and was the creature that had the duty of granting the wishes of those who summoned him, as long as it was within his power. With his red eyes, Shenron looked down to the group of people who had awoken him from his slumber.

"You who have summoned me, shall receive any one wish that is within my power. Speak to me your wish so that I may return to my slumber and restore my energy." The large dragon spoke clearly, almost threateningly. Oolong had collected the dragon balls himself, so it was decided that he would have the wish.

Elsewhere, a portal opened up on the other side of the lookout. As the portal stabilized, Red appeared from the portal. Clutching a single red and white pokéball, the boy scanned the area, trying to find the mysterious and powerful creature. Walking around, he noticed a large shape nearby. Red quickly pocketed his pokédex, figuring it was not needed. Pushing the button on the ball to enlarge it, Red ran towards the shape, intent on conquering the challenge.

At the same time, Shenron was finishing the wish Oolong gave him. As his eyes glowed red and faded, Shenron granted the wish. "Your wish has been granted," Shenron said. "Your lifetime subscription to Playboy Magazine has been granted." Oolong barely heard the dragon, his face already buried in the January issue, much to his friends' disgust and embarrassment. "I must leave now, as I am weak." Shenron explained. "Farewell."

As the dragon was preparing to return to energy form, a pokéball went flying. The red and white ball hit shenron directly on the stomach, opening up instantly. Shenron turned into a red energy and was sucked into the ball. Red ran up to the ball, rushing directly past the Z-fighters. The ball shook once, twice, three times, before finally stopping and the flashing light on the button fading, meaning that Shenron was caught. Red picked up the ball and smiled. Then, he turned and ran directly back to the portal, leaving the stunned Z-fighters behind.

A slight breeze passed over the lookout, as if everything froze. The seven dragon balls, instead of their orange color, were now nothing more than seven stone balls. Everyone stood in shock at the sight that had occurred in front of them only seconds before.

"What the hell just happened?" Everyone, minus Oolong, said in unison. The pig was still reading his magazine. "Heh, heh. Ms. January. Heh heh." Oolong muttered to himself.

**Kanto**

Appearing out of the portal back at Pallet Town, Red watched the mystic rift disappear completely. Red smiled and looked at his pokéball. Walking back into town towards the lab, Red was anxious to show off his newest catch. Professor Oak was walking in the field near his lab when he spotted Red approaching. "Ah, Red. How have you been, my boy?" The professor asked the silent boy. Wordlessly, Red handed Oak the pokéball. "Ah, I see you caught another pokémon. Congratulations. Let's see who it is." The professor threw the ball in the air, which opened up and revealed Shenron.

"Ugh, what the hell happened?" Shenron bellowed. Looking around, the giant dragon noticed the boy who caught him and an older man next to him. Red had a look of satisfaction on his face, while Oak had a look of shock and terror on his face. "I never saw this creature before!" Oak managed to say before fainting in the field. Shenron looked around in contempt. Red picked up the pokéball and returned the dragon, much to Shenron's pain and disgust. Red walked on towards his house, where he knew his mother was waiting to see him again.

Meanwhile, inside the pokéball, Shenron was thinking to himself. _'God damn it all. This is gonna be a long, painful life.' _Then, Shenron got an idea. "I wish I was back in the dragon balls to slumber!" Shenron called out and waited. Nothing.

"**FUCK!"**

**Demon: Here's my one-shot. My friends will be proud. **

**Amy: Great. Now you can get back to our stories.**

**Shenron: What the fuck, man!**

**Demon: Sorry, Shenron. My friends made the idea up, and frankly, I liked it.**

**Amy: Right, DemonFiccer does not own Pokemon (owned by Nintendo), Red (also Nintendo), me (Sega), or Dragon Ball Z (Funimation).**

**~DemonFiccer~**


End file.
